Los hombres son unos tontos
by leliquatrefan
Summary: hola, otra vez iio aki, weno pa empezar les dejo claro, esta historia esta chafa, se me ocurrio en la clase de geografia, asi que kien sabe como terminara juajuajaua...leanlo es enserio
1. Chapter 1

Los hombres…

Los hombres….son unos tontos

Capitulo 1: esta comprobado, los hombres son unos estupidos

Notas de la autora: eh!, otra vez yop, con mi segundo fanfic, pero esta vez yo lo hize solota, sin ayuda… bueno….es una historia que se me ocurrio en la clase de geografia…esque no vino el profe asi que me puse a escribir un fanfic… y mis amigas bien chismosas, querian ver lko que escribia, pero yo cerraba el cuaderno…XD, bueno yo estoy acostumbrada a hacer fanfics en scribe, por eso este que no es asi esta medio chafa!, jaur, bien ahora si

COMENZEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS!

A las afueras de la academia de duelos se encuentra una chica,una chica linda, de cabello negro,unos hermosos ojos color verde, su atuendo, era lindo… tenia una mini-falda, una chaqueta, y una pañoleta amarrada al cuello, su mirada tan dominate solo se concentraba en una cosa….en aquel gran lugar donde muchos duelistas estaban es esos momentos… ella solo fijaba su mirada en la academia de duelos

- ya casi llego…que tonta soy, es mi primer dia aquí y ya voy a tener problemas-se reprocho la peli-negro, al ver que ya se le hacia tarde –no me puede ir peor-

Al decir estas palabras, como por arte de magia empezo a llover, dejando a la chica totalmente empapada, de pies a cabeza

-para que diablos abri la boca, carajo!

Después de caminar unos minutos bajo la lluvia la chica por fin llega al salon de clase

señorita… porque llego tarde a clase?- se escucho una voz suave y calida

lo lamento profesor…¿banner?

Si, yo soy el profesor banner, ¿acaso eres nueva aquí?

Si señor, lo lameto, se me hizo muy tarde, estaba nerviosa- le contesto la peli-negro con una voz muy fria

Emmm…pues pasa y presentate ante la clase señorita….

La verdad la chica era timida, su historia era algo rara…desde niña habia convivido con hombres, sus hermanos eran hombres… sus mejores amigos eran hombres…era claro que ella habia aprendido como convivir con hombres, sabia como comunicarse con ellos

-bueno…mi nombre es carol…mucho gusto…-la chica estaba tan nerviosa pero lo disimulaba muy bien

-segurtamente eres obelisco… no es asi- el profesor banner no sabia si era obelisco u otro rango, ya que la chica no tenia uniforme aun

-no señor… yo… soy…yo soy sliffer rojo…algun problema?- la chica se sentia apenada por haber quedado en ese rango, sabia que algo no andaba bien con la pregunta del profesor

- bueno, si hay un problema, el problema es que… no hay dormitorio sliffer para chicas- al terminar de decir, la chica se quedo muy sorprendida, ella habia dicho que no volveria a convivir con hombres, ya que le habian hecho mucho daño, ella ya no queria saber nada de los hombres

-b-bueno y por que no hay dormitorios, es ovio que algun dia tenia que quedar una chica en sliffer!- le contesto la chica ya algo irritada

-eso ya lo se, pero esas fueron las ordenes, ya que en años habia quedado una chica en sliffer- el profesor banner estaba algo nervioso, pobre chica… donde iba a dormir?, era lo unico que el se preguntaba

- genial!, solo esto me faltaba!...-la chica ya estaba totalmente irritada, el salon de clases estaba muy callado… carol estaba pensando que decirle al maestro, cuando por fin lo decidio, abrio la boca para opinar- no se preocupe profesor….puedo convivir con estos tipos, yo los se controlar-al terminar de decir esto la chica fijo su mirada en un chico…. Era el castaño, jaden yuki…el por supuesto que noto que una hermosa mirada lo miraba a el…

- esta bien señorita carol, arreglare unas cosas, y en una hora tendras a los compañeros de cuarto con los que dormiras

Al pasar la hora, el profesor banner le dio la noticia a carol, la peli-negro dormiria con… jaden y syrus…

-eh?, y quienes son ellos uh?-pregunto carol cuando escucho los nombres de sus compañeros de cuarto, esperaba que no fueran como todos los hombres, pero se llevo una decepción…

- somos nosotros!!-se levanto un chico de cabello castaño

-eh?...son ustedes…ù,u pense que me tocaria con alguien mas guspo…-dijo la chica con un tono burlon

-que?, PERO SI YO ESTOY MAS BUENO QUE EL PAN!-decia el chico con una linda cara de perrito regañado (n/a: aaaaahh! Kawaiiii!!)

-pff… que mas da!... ya me ire a sentar..-camina hacia donde esta jaden y le dice-oye… cabezon!, muevete, quiero sentarme y me estorbas para pasar lo sabias?

Carol al ver que jaden no le hacia caso, ya que el estaba tan embobado con sus…..con sus….ojos…pero ella inmediatamente reaxiono

- mira…pedaso de estiércol, muevete o te pateare tu trasero hasta que explote de el dolor!, me escuchaste pedaso de aborto!?

-si…-algo temeroso, jaden se movio y dejo pasar a la refinada y linda señorita

-gracias ¬¬- dijo con un tono de voz muy sarcastico

-oye …tu nombre es carol verdad?...-dijo un chico con una mirada tierna, era el peli-azul, syrus

-si, mi nombre es carol y el tuyo?

-emm…yo soy syrus, mucho gusto…-le dijo el niño ya algo ruborisado de la pena

-kawai!... creo que tengo un buen presentimiento contigo…

Horas después……

Es una escalofriante noche con una tormenta escalofriante, todos estaban ya en sus dormitorios respectivos…carol nuevamente estaba empapada, ya que el tonto de jaden fue castigado, y en su castigo tambien estaba involucrado syrus, asi que la chica no se pudo ir al dormitorio ya que no conose el lugar aun, recuerden que es nueva, ya cuando dejaron salir de su castigo a jaden y syrus… ya era tarde ya habia empezado otra tormenta, la chica penso que eso si era lo peor que le pudiera pasar, pero estaba muy equibocada, al entrar a su nuevo dormitorio, oh sorpresa!, estaba hecho un desastre

-esta porqueria es mi dormitorio?-la chica tenia una cara de repulsion, quien no?, era el cuarto maaaas sucio de todo el mundo

- eto...este es nuestro dormitorio, bueno, si haci se le puede llamar- el pequeño syrus no le quedo mas que decir esas palabras, ya que la chica era muy temperamental, se ponia hizterica con cualquier comentarion que le dieras

-ni loca me dormire aqui!!-la peli-negro estaba taan enojada, que los dos chicos no sabian que hacer con ella, parecia que iba a explotar

-tranquilizate- jaden trato de calmarla pero la chica le empezo a gritar palabrotas, el joven quedo con su carita de perro regañado, los tres pensaban como tenian que solucionar esto, y tenia que ser rapido antes de que amaneciera.

n/a: wooola, bueno aki dejando otra de mis lokaaas ideas, se es korto pero ya ke, no se me ocurrio nada mas, aber ahi ke se me ocurre, bueno ojala y les aiia gustado,(porque no te callas?) kien dijo eso?... ¬¬ ... me estas hartando, bueno...ahi nos leemos sale?

BIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	2. Chapter 2

Los hombres…

Los hombres….son unos tontos

Capitulo 2: tu y yo nos entendemos

N/a: hola, amigos, em como les diré, lo que pasa es que estoy muy ocupada haciendo cosas escolares, ya me encargaron una maqueta, una presentación en power point, copiar las paginas 34 a la 40 del libro de matemáticas etc. etc. etc., así que estoy toda estresada, pero aquí me desestero, este capitulo trata de la vida que esta llevando jaden al darse cuenta de que Carol lo esta manipulando, y carol encuentra a un hombre con el cual se entiende… que raro, ¿quien será?

COMENZEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS

Después de toda una noche sin dormir, el pobre jaden estaba cansado, ya que la chica le ordeno que limpiara. Pintara, y arreglara toda la habitación mientras ella y syrus descansaban cómodamente, jaden se preguntaba: ¿Cómo es que le hago caso?, porque razón jaden le tenia tanto miedo. Ya era algo tarde jaden había planeado no asistir a clase el día de hoy, prefirió quedarse descansando su espalda ya que estaba agotado

-¡diablos! No puedo creer que me haya dejado manipular por una tonta niña, se cree la mejor, una cosa si, prometo que nunca le haré caso otra vez, eso es lo que haré-jaden estaba desesperado ya que no había comido nada y ya estaba alucinando.

Lo que el no sabia es que Carol era mas lista que el y lo podía utilizarlo como a su marioneta, ¿como? Se preguntaran, pues con los secretos que toda mujer guarda en su interior pero no son los que ustedes piensan ¿eh?, los secretos que toda mujer guarda son… los insultos

- maldición, ya falta poco para que Carol y syrus lleguen de la academia de duelos, y si Carol mira todo el desastre que eh dejado me matara…. Espera un momento, si yo prometí no hacerle caso, este es mi dormitorio, y si no le gusta se puede ir- jaden ya estaba tan convencido de su valentía, pero cuando recordó lo que carol le había hecho pasar la noche anterior, no sabia que era lo que podía hacerle esa noche.

Mientras tanto, fuera del dormitorio de jaden se escuchaba la voz de Carol, al parecer se le veía de buen humor, estaba sonriendo ni siquiera el peli-azul syrus sabia por que su nueva amiga estaba sonriendo durante todo el camino.

No imagino lo que puede hacer Carol si alguien le quitara esa felicidad.

Después de un buen rato Carol entro a su nuevo dormitorio, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que jaden estaba dormido en su cama, y alrededor de el había un montón de bolsas de frituras, en el piso había ropa, comida chatarra tirada, la chica exploto de rabia.

- ¡Jaden Yuki!- la chica grito tan fuerte que se escucho hasta el otro lado del mundo, Jaden despertó y sintió como una sensación de escalofríos recorrió todo su cuerpo, volteo y vio a Carol muy enojada.

- esto, jeje…Ho-ola Ca-car-ol, ¿como has estado?- jaden tartamudeaba del susto parecía que había visto al demonio en persona

–princesa Carol, lo siento, no quise hacer todo este desorden, por favor, ¡no me lastime!, le prometo que lo limpiare- el pobre chico ya no sabia que hacer para que la joven no se enfadara, así que tomo la escoba y comenzó a barrer.

La sonrisa de Carol regreso a su rostro, estaba feliz de que por fin podía controlar a un hombre a su gusto, ya que antes siempre era lo contrario, ya que los hombres la pisoteaban, la humillaban, y la trataban como a su juguete, así que ella por fin se puede burlarse de un hombre, bajo la sombra de yuki, de jaden yuki.

Ya era de noche y al parecer jaden volvería a trabajar hasta el amanecer, pero Carol decidió que saldría a caminar un rato, que si cuando ella regresara el dormitorio aun no estaba limpio, le patearía el trasero a jaden, la chica salio y se puso a caminar, camino y camino, pero cuando se dio cuanta ya estaba perdida, y pensó que se encontraría a alguien por ahí y la ayudaría a salir, en efecto, a lo lejos se miraba una sombra de un chico, no la miraba muy bien así que decidió acercarse a el.

- tal vez el me podrá ayudar, que tonta soy, tenia que perderme en un momento así- la chica ya estaba a unos pasos del joven, así que lo llamo –disculpa, joven, ¿me podrías ayudar?- la chica se le quedo viendo con sus enormes y lindos ojos verdes, en espera de una respuesta.

- tal vez si, tal vez no, eso depende de que clase de ayuda quieras…- el chico salio de entre la oscuridad y se le quedo viendo justo a los ojos – dime cual es la ayuda que necesitas ¿eh?

-disculpa, me gustaría que nos presentáramos antes ¿no crees? , pues así podré saber el nombre de la persona que me ayudo, o el nombre de la persona que me abandono en el camino por así decirlo…

- ¿de que hablas?- el chico al parecer no era muy sociable así que Carol decidió presentarse ella primero

-esta bien, mi nombre es Carol, ¿cual es tu nombre eh?- carol ya estaba desesperada, ya quería regresar a su dormitorio

- ya veo, eres nueva aquí, así que no sabes quien soy…. Esta bien yo te lo diré niña, me llamo Zane, no lo olvides niña- en efecto, era Zane, el hermano mayor de syrus, la chica ignoraba cosas que oía en la academia de duelos, y no se había dado cuenta de que zane era una de las personas de la que mas hablaban los duelistas novatos

- ¡ah!, así que tu eres Zane ¿eh?, bien…Zane, me puedes ayudar, si o no- la chica ya no aguantaba a este chico, solo quería irse

- esta bien, dime en que te puedo ayudar Carol- después de un buen rato zane acepto ayudar a Carol, y la llevo a su dormitorio, fue un recorrido muy largo, como de 40 minutos, carol estaba agradecida con Zane, ya cuando por fin llego a su dormitorio carol no sabia como agradecerle a el chico.

- de verdad Zane, me divertí mucho con tu platica, no sabia que eras una persona muy interesante… em bueno pues aquí me quedo yo… de verdad no se como agradecerte

- no te preocupes Carol, ya me has escuchado mucho durante todo el camino, sabes creo que los "amigos" que tengo, solo están conmigo para que cuando los miren digan "mira ahí van los amigos de zane", y así ser por así decirlo populares, pero cuando quiero contarles algo se hacen los bobos, y dicen que tienen que hacer algo, y me ignoran, yo no soy la persona fría que toda la academia describe, soy un ser humano común y corriente, que tiene problemas, se deprime y a veces necesito a alguien con quien platicar ¿sabes?, necesito desahogarme con alguien, que me escuche, y así yo también poderlo ayudar…

-creo que ya se como pagarte el favor, mira, todos los días nos vamos a ver en el lugar donde nos encontramos, y yo te escuchare platicarme tus problemas, y tu me escucharas con mis problemas, ¿deacuerdo?, así es como yo te pagare

Zane tenia algunas dudas, no sabia si la chica quería ser su amiga, o quería pagarle el favor, el chico se lo pregunto

-entonces… ¿amigos?, Carol…

-claro, zane a partir de este momento ya tienes una amiga en quien confiar ¿ok?

Continuara...

n/a: que les pareció, bueno se que no es el mejor fic del mundo pero creo que me gusta la idea que hice, este capitulo se me ocurrió cuando estaba platicando con mis amigos, que por cierto les mando un saludo a rosa, tavo, Maria, Edith, y gloria, mis mejores amigos, que apenas ayer les dije de que estaba escribiendo este fic, y me dijeron que cuando pudieran lo leerían, así que los espero por acá, y también me di otra idea de una chava del Messenger que me platico que se perdió y conoció a un chavo, y se hicieron amigos, y me contó todo lo que paso pero no les voa decir, bueno adiós, luego nos leemos


End file.
